


Smitten

by yellownova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellownova/pseuds/yellownova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sharing a bed (and dinners and weekends and <em>weeknights</em> and all day at work) for over 6 months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unnecessary Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely and endlessly patient beta [supercatcoworldwide](http://catcoworldwide.tumblr.com/) for making this readable, and [gertiemcfuzz](http://gertiejo.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement :)

When Kara emerges from the bathroom, Cat is already sitting up in bed, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, reading from her tablet. Kara pulls at the hem of her pink pajama shorts, nervously. She was hoping her girlfriend would look up to appreciate the skin on display, but whatever article she was reading kept her attention. With a slight pout, Kara climbs onto the bed, on top of the covers.  
  
Time for a more…hands-on tactic.  
  
She straddles Cat's calves, sitting back on her heels until Cat looks up from her iPad. Kara crawls forward, a sly look on her face. She makes it halfway up before the tablet is abandoned and manicured fingers are threading through her hair. Kara carefully removes the glasses from her lover's face, folding them and setting them on the bedside table. She must be taking too long, though, because a soft growl comes from beneath her and now hands are slipping up the back of her shirt.  
  
She silences Cat with a kiss, deep and consuming, knees pressing into hips, bodies desperate to get closer.  
  
"Mmm–" Cat hums into the kiss, pulling away to catch Kara's eyes. She keeps her close still, noses bumping, fingers still tracing her spine. "What was that for?"  
  
Oh, to be on the receiving end of that brilliant smile. "I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" Kara asked, innocence personified.  
  
"To kiss me? No. But there's usually a motive behind those puppy-dog eyes you've been giving me all night," Cat answers, gasping a little when Kara nips at her neck before resting her forehead against her clavicle.  
  
It seems Cat wasn't as focused on that article as she pretended to be, but Kara is long past being surprised at her girlfriend's perceptiveness. Cat saw everything, knew her like no one else.  
  
"What is it, Kara?" Cat's tone takes on a softness reserved just for her. It seems to give her the courage she needs to sit up straight and meet her eyes.  
  
“IwanttogotoJames’wedding." It comes out in a rush, all at once, and Kara looks like she's surprised the words made it out at all. There's a beat, and then, more quietly, "with you."  
  
Cat's face is carefully blank–she never gives anything away–and Kara pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, nervously. Now that it's out there, though, and Cat hasn't flipped out or rolled her eyes, she seems to be bolstered with new confidence.  
  
"I want to go to my friend's wedding with my beautiful girlfriend on my arm. I want to dance with you and romance you and show everyone how happy you make me.” Kara’s eyes drop to where Cat’s hands circle her waist, possessively, before rising again to meet her expectant gaze. “I want them to know."  
  
The silence drags on between them for what feels like an eternity, and then–  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kara is stunned. "Just like that? Okay?”  
  
Cat shrugs, nonchalant.  
  
"Miss We-really-must-be-discrete-lest-the-world-know Grant is just fine with attending a wedding with me?" Kara can't stop the hurt she often ignores from seeping into her tone, and then Cat's face breaks with understanding.  
  
"Kara," she begins, and her hands slide down from the warmth of her back to the exposed skin of her thighs. "I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of you, so get that right out of your head. And I'm not stupid, I always knew that I couldn't keep you to myself forever."  
  
Cat sighs, taking in her lover's hopeful eyes and the locks of golden hair she lets flow freely when it's just the two of them. Logically, Kara knows why they had to be so secretive at first. Going public about an office romance such as theirs would have stunted the relationship, destroyed Cat's reputation and ended Kara's career before it even got started.  
  
But they've been sharing a bed (and dinners and weekends and _weeknights_ and all day at work) for over 6 months now, and Cat wouldn't shy away from the truth of that.  
  
In all honesty, the only person Cat cared about knowing already did, and he greatly enjoyed Kara’s presence around the loft. She had been waiting for Kara to be ready, for her to want it enough to ask.  
  
“I would be honored to go to the wedding as your date, Kara,” she paused, briefly, to enjoy the smile that lights up the young blonde’s entire face. “And you didn’t have to seduce me to ask, either.”

 Kara has the decency to look abashed at that, but even the gently teasing can’t keep the smile off of her face. “Okay, then.” She leans in to give Cat a quick kiss before rolling off of her lap, settling in, letting her cheek rest on her ribs and legs tangle together under the covers. She closes her eyes, and pretends that she’d be perfectly content to go to sleep.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Cat exclaimed, rolling Kara onto her back, hands taking up residence under her shirt once again, this time on a mission to pull the racerback up and off. “You aren’t getting away from me that easy, Kara Zor-El.”  
  
And as Kara looked up at the woman pining her down, and felt nails sliding gently down her stomach, all she could think was “ _Good_.”

 

 


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara resets her stance, and prepares to casually mention her six month relationship to the one person to whom she tells everything.

Cat is blissfully unaware of the smile that graces her features as she watches Kara flit around the kitchen, juggling the spatula and the orange juice as she prepares breakfast. She dances around the space like she belongs there, and it occurs to Cat that she’s been doing this every Sunday morning for months.  
  
The first time she woke up in bed alone, she thought for sure Kara had panicked and left. The second time, she thought maybe Supergirl had an early morning emergency. But now, every time she rolls over to Kara’s still-warm side of the bed, she smiles before drifting back off to sleep until the smell of coffee is just too much to resist.  
  
But today Cat made her way to the kitchen bar, happy to watch her girlfriend cook–especially in those tiny shorts she called pajamas.  
  
“You know, this means you’re going to have to come out to your sister,” Cat chimes, breaking their comfortable silence.  
  
Kara looks up from the eggs she’s scrambling, eyes darting from Cat to the empty hallway behind her.  
  
“Relax, Carter will sleep until noon if we let him,” Cat smiles, “besides, he knows you’re gay.”  
  
Kara blushes at that for some reason, and looks apprehensive. “I’m not…I’m not _gay_ , Cat.” At this, Cat scoffed.  
  
“Coulda fooled me, love.” Cat watches as Kara’s blush deepens, and she searches for the words. “Gay, Bisexual, whatever.”  
  
“I’m not gay or bisexual, I’m just…I’m Kryptonian. That’s what I am. I love you, so I’m Cat-sexual,” Kara stopped and scrunched her nose. “Wait, that’s no good. I’m…”  
  
“Kara,” Cat interrupts, and she’s left the bar stool to wrap her arms around her flustered girlfriend. “Labels aren’t what matter. Many people—humans—take comfort in having them, but you…you are just otherworldly.”  
  
Kara stirs the eggs with a spatula absently, wrapping her free arm around Cat as she clung to her side, hands wandering not-so-subtly. She feels a sharp pinch on her ass.  
  
“Cat!” She yelps, looking down into the smiling eyes. Cat doesn’t move her hand, but smirks, unapologetic. “I’m not worried about telling Alex.” Kara’s focus is on the eggs again. ”She doesn’t understand our relationship because I’ve kept her in the dark about it. But she likes you and she loves Carter.”  
  
The eggs are done, so Kara turns in Cat’s arms to distribute them between three plates. Cat takes advantage, pulling the girl’s hips into hers, sliding her hands across tight abs. Kara cranes her neck to give Cat a kiss.  
  
“Go wake up the munchkin? I’ll get everything plated,” Kara asks, smiling as Cat departs with a final press of her lips. Without the distraction, Kara quickly gets the bar set up for three, taking the time to set out Carter’s morning medication, and vitamins for both humans.  
  
_Her humans_ , she thinks with a small smile. She grabs the coffee pot and pours two mugs with the steaming hot liquid, silently planning every possible way the conversation could go. She may have been nervous before, but now she’s rather excited to talk to her sister.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
“Cat Lady finally gives you a day off, and you really want to spend it getting your ass kicked?” Alex leads the way to the dark chamber, turning on the lights and the Kryptonite emitters up to 10 percent. Despite her words, she begins rolling up her sleeves to the shoulder, squaring off in the ring.  
  
“Don’t call her that,” Kara mutters, stepping onto the platform and trying to push the ache of the Kryptonite out of her mind. Soon, she’d be feeling Alex’s punches instead. “One might argue that the time I spend with Cat _is_ my off time.”  
  
Alex comes in with a swift right jab, which Kara avoids easily. “Oh, so it’s Cat now?”  
  
_Welp. That was an easy in if there ever was one._ Kara resets her stance, and prepares to casually mention her six month relationship to the one person to whom she tells everything. But Alex beats her to the punch.  
  
“Actually, it’s been Cat for some time now, hasn’t it?” Alex goes on the offensive again, and this time, a surprised Kara ends up pinned to the mat, her sister smiling smugly above her. “You know what I think?”  
  
Kara grimaces and shoves her sister off of her before standing, her cape billowing behind her.  
  
“I think you have a little crush,” Alex grins, proud of herself. Whether it’s for her deduction or out of the pleasure she derives from working her little sister up, Kara isn’t sure. She circles the redhead and counterattacks, this time bringing Alex to her knees, her arm pulled sharply behind her.  
  
“Actually, you’re wrong.” She releases Alex, who falls onto her hands before pushing herself up. She scoffs.  
  
“Yeah, right–I see right through you, Kara. This is Jenny Gildenhorn all over–” But Kara doesn’t let her finish.  
  
“I’m in love with her.” Kara blurts it out, awkwardly, in a panic. This stops Alex short, and her arms fall to her side. Her face is carefully unreadable, but after a moment, she raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Those are big words, coming from you,” Alex states, carefully. She seems to be pulling clues together in her mind like puzzle pieces. The increase in training, the decrease in recklessness in the field–she hadn’t had a solar flare in months. And then there was all of the overtime she seemed to be putting in with CatCo–not to mention the babysitting.  
  
Kara, for her part, just shrugged. “It’s how I feel.”  
  
Alex processed this, and walked over to the control panel to turn off the Kryptonite emitters. “Well then, what do you want to do about it?” She asked, tucking her thumbs into her belt and squaring her shoulders.  
  
_Ah, there it is._ Kara thought to herself. Admitting her feelings to her sister was never her concern. It was confessing to her best friend that she’d been lying for the past 6 months.  
  
“I’m hungry, are you hungry? You look hungry, have you eaten today? We should get some food.” It isn’t what she intends to say when she opens her mouth, but Kara watches as Alex looks at her warily before relaxing.  
  
“Yeah, I could eat.”  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
“Six months?!” Alex watches, mouth agape, as Kara turns even more red, and then shoves her hamburger in her mouth. She points to her now-full mouth, indicating that she needs to wait.

Alex lets her sister stall a little longer, and steals a few fries off her plate.  
  
“So,” she dips a fry into a pool of ketchup, popping it in her mouth, thoughtfully. At least this time gave her a moment to recover from her surprise, and react more calmly. “Ok. six months. So, what gives? It’s not the queer thing, I’ve known about that since…well, since Jenn-“ she’s cut off by a swift blow to the shin.  
  
“You know that was traumatic for me, shut up,” Kara manages around her food. Alex didn’t look sorry, but did relax in the booth, crossing her arms in front of her, shoulders set back to take up space. Power pose initiated.  
  
“Are you mad?” Kara asks, meekly. She has been fascinated with her burger and the window and just about everything else in this diner, but now she looks Alex right in the eyes. Puppy mode activated.  
  
Alex rolls her eyes, playfully, but actually takes time to think about it.  
  
“No, I’m not mad,” she decides, stealing a fry off Kara’s plate. “I’m disappointed it took me so long to figure out. If I knew all I had to do was tease you a little, I would have done that months ago.”  
  
“You sound like Lucy,” Kara grumbles, but the effect is somewhat diminished by her bright smile. She never doubted her sister’s acceptance–but the affirmation warmed her.  
  
“Lucy knows?!” And the indignant tone is back.  
  
“No, no!” Kara is quick to reassure. “I mean, not really. It’s just–you know, she works on our floor, and specifically with me and Cat, and she’s made…observations.” Kara explains, diplomatically. In reality, Lucy’s been making obscene gestures and sexual innuendos for the past 4 months or so–but she spared Alex that detail.  
  
“Why did you?” Alex asks, changing tactic. “Keep it a secret, I mean. Was it her idea?”  
  
Kara sips her water, shaking her head. “We came to the decision together, the same way we decide anything,” she retorts, and Alex has the decency to look apologetic for the implication. “And you know why. Cat is my boss not to mention a very public figure. And I don’t exactly need Barbra Walters digging around in my life, for obvious reasons.”  
  
“Ok, then why did you keep it a secret from _me_?” Alex blurts, uncrossing her arms and banging her fist on the table. There it was– the anger Kara was waiting for.  
  
She covered Alex’s hand with her own, and squeezed gently. “It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Alex looks up to meet her eye, and sees the sincerity. “And I’ve carried a plane on my back if you remember.”  
  
Alex huffs, not quite a laugh, but not tears either, which Kara takes as encouragement. They sit in silence while Kara looks for the right words. Finally, she speaks.  
  
“I was afraid you’d talk me out of it.”  
  
“Why now? What’s changed?” Alex asks, and there’s no more anger, just curiosity.  
  
Kara doesn’t have to think too hard this time. She shrugs, as if it didn’t take her six months and endless hours processing to come to this conclusion.  
  
“I realized you couldn’t.”  
  
Kara says it with such veracity that Alex has no choice–she relaxes her posture and smiles, genuinely.  
 “Damn Kara. You’ve got it bad.”  
  
It was Kara’s turn to scoff. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta [supercatcoworldwide](http://catcoworldwide.tumblr.com/), and to this amazing fandom for the encouragement and support!  
> 


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Kara would normally return her own glasses to her back pocket, push Cat into her chair and climb into her lap without preface, but tonight she leaves the glasses on, and raps two knuckles against the thick wooden door instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic!supercat with a sprinkle of sin. Hard T for sexual situations.

Kara pushes through the front door of the loft, tossing her keys into the bowl and kicking off her shoes. Carter is sitting at the kitchen bar, swinging his long legs beneath him as he works on homework, face scrunched in concentration.

Kara shuffles into the kitchen and the boy looks up, smiling brightly.

“Hey bud,” Kara greets, squeezing his shoulder as she passes him to get to the fridge. She stashes a plastic grocery bag in the freezer, winking at Carter conspiratorially. She then pulls two water bottles from the fridge, and slides one to the teenager. “How was your day?”

Carter puts his pencil down to accept the drink, and launches into an animated narration of his day. Kara nods along as she listens, but eventually she’s distracted by a smell from the oven.

“What’s that delicious smell?” She asks, even though she’s pretty confident in the answer.

“Mom made dinner,” Carter supplies. “I was hoping we’d get a pizza but noooo.”

“Oh hush, you know you love it when your mom cooks,” Kara chastises, to which Carter just sticks out his tongue. “Speaking of, where is she?”

He just nods towards what Kara’s secretly dubbed the _Inner Sanctum_. “In her office getting some work done. Something about a ‘complete and total clusterfu–‘“

“–Ookay, thank you sir,” Kara barely manages to cut him off. She grabs her water off the counter and ruffles Carter’s hair, playfully. “Finish your geometry homework and maybe we can talk mom into dessert,” she bargains as she makes her way past him to the hallway. She can’t help but smile when he rushes to get back to work.

Kara makes her way down the hall to Cat’s office, socks sliding silently across the hardwood floor. It’s dark except for a soft glow coming from the office, and Kara props herself against the door frame to watch her girlfriend for a moment.

Cat’s home office is much cozier than her CatCo suite, but no less grand. Dark walnut bookcases line every inch of wall that isn’t a window, and two plush, grey chaise lounges pushed close together faced both a round coffee table and Cat’s impressive desk. Only a few lamps are lit, including a large, arching floor lamp that illuminates Cat.

Cat, who is standing over the spreads that cover her desk, a pair of glasses on her face and another perched on top of her head. She’s more comfortable in her home office, in dark wash jeans and a light slouch sweater that hangs off one shoulder.   
  


Behind her, floor-to-ceiling windows look out to National City. Kara watches as Cat moves oversized proofs around, scrawling notes in red pen, not bothering to use sticky notes. She smiles at her girlfriend's pursed lips, the way her brow furrows when she sees something she doesn’t like.

At this point, Kara would normally return her own glasses to her back pocket, push Cat into her chair and climb into her lap without preface, but tonight she leaves the glasses on, and raps two knuckles against the thick wooden door instead.

She can’t really control the smile that takes over her face when Cat looks up and visibly relaxes, but she does want to control this situation, so she bites her lip, playfully. She steps inside and lets the door snick shut behind her.

“Kara.” Cat straightens, her eyes never leaving the young woman as she makes her way inside and goes straight for the drink cart. Kara takes her time pouring her two fingers of bourbon, neat, and practically feels Cat’s gaze on her ass. Sure enough, when she turns Cat is staring at her shamelessly, both pairs of glasses abandoned on top of forgotten magazine spreads.

Kara makes sure to let her fingers brush against Cat’s wrist when she hands her the glass. Cat wastes no time in taking a long, leisurely sip.

“You’re working late, Ms. Grant,” Kara slips one strong arm around Cat’s hips and pull her backwards into her body, brushing a kiss against her exposed shoulder. The woman in her arms lets out a sigh and sinks into the body behind her, swigging her drink dramatically.  Kara can’t help but appreciate the way her throat moves as she saviors the liquor. “Carter said something about a _clusterfuck_?”

Cat gasped. “That little–.” Kara chuckles, lazily working her way up Cat’s shoulder to her neck.

“He just wants to be like you. So maybe you shouldn’t use such naughty language,” Kara pinches Cat’s waist, playfully. “What’s all this?”

“Andrew brought by some last minute editorial for the Trib,” Cat murmurs, waving a hand dismissively at the thought of her current assistant-of-the-week and craning her head to expose more of her neck to Kara’s attention.

“Hmm, I have a question,” Kara nips at her earlobe. “All of your new assistants have been men.”

“That’s not a question, it’s an observation.” Cat corrects, tersely. She reaches behind her to tangle her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling at the hairband until it falls out and she can get a proper grip. Kara flashes back to much less intimate encounters on Cat’s balcony. She used to hate the way Cat would callously interrupt her, but now she sees it for what it is—sees how Cat pushes the people she loves to be the best version of themselves.

“My question is…why?”

At this, Cat lets out a deep chuckle. “You mean you don’t remember Madison?”

Kara pauses as if to think about it, lips barely resting on her skin. “Madison…” She shakes her head. “Doesn’t ring a bell,” she lies, as if she could forget the first blonde imposter to replace her as Cat’s personal assistant. The hand in her hair tugs, just a little.

“You don’t remember how bright and ambitious she was?” Cat teases.

“More like annoying and over-eager,” Kara growls, tightening her arm around Cat’s hips to draw her even closer, slipping a leg between hers, teasingly. “Do you mean to tell me you started hiring male assistants so I wouldn’t get jealous?”

Cat only whimpers in response when Kara’s free hand comes up to palm her breast, possessively. “It doesn’t make a difference,” Kara whispers, her breath hot against Cat’s ear. “I get jealous seeing anyone take care of you,” she confesses. “That’s _my_ job.”

Cat turns in her arms to face her, attacking Kara’s mouth with fervor. It might not be Kara’s actual day job anymore, but the girl was seriously dedicated to her cause. The young woman groans and pushes her up against the edge of the desk. Cat grips the back of her neck and squeezes, gently, pulling at Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“You take such good care of me.”

Kara lets out a pleased hum, fingers already pulling at the button of Cat’s jeans and slipping inside.

“Kara please–“ Cat gasps when a finger teases at her entrance, and she looks from the closed door to the sly grin on her girlfriends face.

“Kara who?” The girl pants against her.

“Kara, _fuck_ ,” Cat breaks away from their sloppy kiss to drop her head back. She knows Kara is looking for something specific from her, but she can’t think straight to figure out what it is.

Kara grins at her girlfriends’ confusion. She can’t help but be proud that it’s _her_ that can reduce the brilliant Cat Grant to a stuttering mess.

“Call me by my name, Ms. Grant,” she mumbles against her neck, scrapping her teeth there. She feels the pulse of Cat’s heartbeat, hears it jump when she catches on.

“Keira,” Cat breaths, hands fisting in her hair, tightly. Kara gasps, and thrusts hard with her hips. “Keira, hurry.”

Kara kisses her soundly, and—like a good assistant—she does as she’s told.

 

* * *

 

“Thank _god_. If you guys are done making out, can we eat?” Carter asks, as soon as the two make their way into the kitchen. Kara blushes crimson, and Cat releases her hand to prop on her hip.

“Carter,” she warns. At least it was just his first name and not all three.

Kara knows Carter likes her, considers her an ally and more importantly, a friend. But he still pushes the boundaries, testing them. They are still figuring out their dynamic.

Cat makes her way to the kitchen to prepare the plates, only to find the pot roast sitting on top of the oven.

“It beeped,” is the only explanation she gets from Carter. Behind him, Kara blushes harder. She would have heard the oven if they weren’t so…preoccupied.

“Thank you. Kara, could you open the wine please?” Cat indicates to a bottle of red wine on the counter as she pulls two stemless glasses from the cabinet. “Carter, what would you like to drink?”

“How about a glass of the Cab?” He asks, slyly catching his mother’s eyes.

“Ha ha. For that answer, you can go pick out something from the fridge yourself,” Cat retorts.

Carter just shrugs at that, and slides off of the stool. “Hey Mom can we eat in the living room?” He asks into the fridge. Kara didn’t need to see Cat to imagine her look of disdain. Sure enough, after a moment of silence, Carter continued. “Please, Mom? Jeopardy is on!”

At this, Kara does turn around, and uses her best puppy gaze. Carter catches on and follows suit, and soon Cat is looking between two faces she could never refuse.

“Oh, all right,” she sighs, resuming her work plating the food and grumbling about ‘at least it was educational’.

Soon they are all piled on the couch, stuffed full from the delicious meal Cat prepared, plates abandoned on the coffee table. The Final Jeopardy music emanates from the TV, and Kara and Carter are both on the edge of their seats, wracking their brains for the answer. Cat remains reclined on the couch against the arm, sipping at her wine and slipping her bare toes underneath Kara’s thigh, feigning disinterest.

It comes down to the familiar last two notes of the tune, and neither Carter nor Kara have made a correct guess.

“What is The Hartford Courant,” Cat announces, apathetically. She’s proven right 30 seconds later, when the second contestant nearly doubles his score. She wiggles her toes, catching Kara’s attention. “You should have known that.”

Kara just sticks her tongue out and grabs Cat’s ankles to pull her legs into her lap. Cat reclines further, sinking into her leather couch. Kara pins her legs as she reaches for the iPad on the table, pulling up the control app.

“Hey Carter,” Kara says instead, as she toys with settings. “Let’s clean up from dinner,” she suggests, glancing up to give him a sly wink.

He hops up from the couch and starts to collect the plates, taking them to the kitchen sink, dutifully. When Cat makes to follow, Kara stops her.

“You stay,” she murmurs, turning to fiddle with the iPad on the table, but leaving her hand where it landed on Cat’s lap. “You cooked, we will clean up. Get your reading in now, because I have plans for you later.”

Before Cat can argue, the TV switches off and is replaced by music from the speakers, and Kara is placing the iPad, now open to her Bookshelf, in her lap.

“Relax,” Kara commands, standing and placing Cat’s feet gently on the couch. “We will be right back.”  She dips in for a quick kiss, and disappears before Cat can argue.

“What took you so long?” Carter asks, already standing at the sink, loading the dishwasher. Instead of taking up station beside him, Kara makes a beeline for the freezer.

 “I was buying us time,” she grins, wiggling her eyebrows to earn a laugh from the boy. She reaches into the freezer to procure a pint of Rocky Road ice cream.

“Get the spoons.”

 

* * *

 

Cat doesn’t bring it up until much later as she and Kara are finally shedding layers in the bathroom. Kara is curious that it’s taken her this long, but then again–she really didn’t let her get a word in edgewise before dinner. She’s humming and brushing her teeth when she catches Cat’s eye in the mirror above the sink, staring at her intently.

“Whah?” Kara asks, mouthful of foam.

“What did she say?” It explodes out of Cat (gracefully, of course). She turns from the mirror to face Kara in person, only to see her grin around her toothbrush. Kara lifts an eyebrow, and Cat sighs, exasperated. “Alex!”

Kara spits and rinses, taking the time to wipe her mouth before turning on her bare heel.

Cat is standing with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

“Alex said…congratulations. And she liked the idea of watching Carter for the weekend of the wedding. She loves that kid.” Kara is surprised by the look of relief in Cat’s eyes–but it’s quickly followed by one of skepticism.

“Wait, she’s just…okay with it? Just like that she’s babysitting at the loft? One big family?”

Kara takes a step towards her, gripping her wrists to unfold her arms, placing them on her own hips, as she steps into Cat’s space.

“Well…” She drags out the word.

“Well what?” Cat snaps.

“Well, I was thinking he could spend some time at her place.” Kara grips the firm hips beneath her fingers and shrinks so she can work her puppy eyes.

“Oh please, Kara,” Cat scoffs, but looks away uncomfortably. Kara’s tactics were obvious but she can’t deny she’s completely susceptible.

Cat slips out from Kara’s grasp and slips off the robe, hanging it on the door as she leaves the bathroom and climbs into bed. Kara sighs, and pulls her hair out of her ponytail as she follows.

“Why not? It’s just a weekend—a long weekend,“ Kara conceded, perching on her side of the bed. She double checks that her phone is on the charger, and her glasses are by her bedside. She looks over to find Cat has forgone her reading glasses to lie on her stomach in the middle of the bed, watching her.

A long arm reaches out towards her, and Kara can’t help but to appreciate the way her shoulder muscles extend. Cat’s fingers close around her t-shirt and tugs.

Her meaning is simple and clear: Off.

She wiggles out of the shirt and slides under the covers, sighing in relief when Cat immediately wraps around her, resting her head just beneath her chin. It’s only then that Cat speaks.

“She’s really just fine with it? What about the DE-whatever and Agent Mulder and SuperSecrets?” Cat asks. Kara notices how she refuses to acknowledge Hank or the DEO by their proper names, and she’s made up that last one.

“She was surprised. Well, sort of,” she scrunches up her nose. “And a little hurt that I was able to keep it from her for so long. But also a little impressed.”

“Impressed?” Cat looks up, and Kara can’t really catch her eye because of their position, but she feels eyelashes brush against her chin.

“Impressed I landed such a MILF,” Kara grins, earning a pinch to the bare skin of her side. She squirms—Cat knows she can’t actually hurt her, but she also knows how ticklish the alien is. They wrestle for a moment, and Kara delights in the little laugh that comes from the body above her.

After they settle back down, Cat sobers and closes her eyes to enjoy the fingers stroking her naked back. She sighs happily at the closeness.

“I suppose…three days isn’t that long. And it will be good for Carter to see how the other half lives,” she adds, in a lame attempt to be sardonic. It was slightly undercut by her unadulterated affection towards the young blonde, who was now giddy with excitement.

“Yes! Carter is going to love it,” Kara replied, giddy with the idea. "And he wouldn’t be safer with Supergirl. Alex has been keeping me out of trouble since I landed on this planet. Well, after she got used to sharing a room with an alien. Not to mention she’s a complete badass, I mean–” She’s cut off when Cat lifts her head and drags her down into a searing kiss.

“There is one more thing,” Kara pulls away, eliciting a disappointed sound from the woman above her. “And don’t try to distract me again,” she warns, playfully. Cat pouts, but settles, propping her head on her elbow. Her free hand tangles in blonde tresses.

“What is it?” She asks softly, in a voice reserved just for Kara.

“Fire Andrew.” Kara feels the fingers in her hair clench, just barely.

“This again?”

“Yes, this again. We’ve already established that my jealousy knows not the bounds of gender. So what gives? Why hold on to this kid you don’t even care about? You don’t even bother to get his name wrong.”

And as the words leave her lips, Cat watches realization dawn on the Kryptonian.

“Cat,” she says, softly. “You know you can love me and mentor a protégé at the same time, right?”

“You are my protégé.” Cat murmurs, looking cute but also exasperated at this conversation.

“I thought I’d graduated to Lesbian Lover,” Kara pouts, trying to inject some humor. It works, and Cat smiles.

“I guess…just mentoring someone else feels like cheating, somehow. It feels wrong,” Cat admits, and her candor takes Kara by surprise. She wants to tell Cat how silly that is, but she knows that will only make her shut down, so she chooses her next words carefully.

“I…can see how you feel that way. Do you get jealous when you see me out there, saving people?” She asks. Cat scoffs.

“Of course not, sweetheart you are saving people. It’s totally diff–“

“Even when I have to hold them close, even when they cling to me as I fly them out of whatever catastrophe they are in? Even when hardcore Supergirl fans crowd my landings and–“ she’s interrupted by Cat’s involuntary growl, and she stops, point made.

“It feels wrong to fly with other people, but I do it because saving people is what I’m here to do. There is nothing romantic about a rescue, they are usually too scared to cop a feel, so relax babe.”

“ _Usually_?” Cat squeaks. She honestly hasn’t even thought of this before. Kara just chuckles.

“Cat. I didn’t come to work as your assistant because the pay was good. I did it because a chance to be noticed by you—that’s not something you just say no to.” Cat smiles at Kara’s sweet words, and traces a finger across her cheek. “So fire Andrew, and hire the most promising, competent, ugly girl you can find and mentor her to be great.”

Cat openly laughs at that, and marvels at Kara’s sincerity. “It will take me months to find someone who can last more than a week.”

“You’ll find them,” Kara promises. “And when you do, I will still bring you hotter lattes and surprise you with lunch, but not because I am the best assistant you will ever have.”

“Oh no?” Cat asks, and Kara shakes her head and rolls her over so that she’s on her back, the younger woman balancing above her with a arm on either side of her head.

“Hmm, no. It will be because I am the best girlfriend.”

Cat looks up at Kara in awe, lifting a hand to tuck her wild hair behind her ear.

“I love you. I don’t know if I’ve said that today.”

Kara freezes (because Cat hasn’t said that _ever_ ) and shakes her head, trying (and failing) not to grin. “No,” she shakes her head again, “but you’ve shown me a couple of times.” Kara looks down at the naked body below her, suddenly predatory.

“Now let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta [supercatcoworldwide](http://catcoworldwide.tumblr.com/), and to my lovely, patient readers  
>    
>  Next chapter, Lucy finds out who Kara is bringing as her plus one. 

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end! what did you think? I appreciate all feedback and concrit, you guys only make me better. check me out at  
>  [yellow-nova.tumblr.com](http://yellow-nova.tumblr.com/)


End file.
